Roman Captive
by glitterballx
Summary: Lucius is a Centurion. He has been commanded to kill all tribesmen within the Trinovante tribe, except for the women. They have been spared to remain as slaves. One in particular is Briana. A true Briton who will not surrender to the Romans and their savage ways, even when captured. Yet her Captor Lucius has a way of changing her mind.


Roman Captive

Chapter 1

Britannia Colchesteror 43AD

General Aulus Platius was congratulated by his men on the victory of defeating the Catevellauni Tribe. Their leader Caratacus had managed to escape during the battle. A cruel smile crept upon the General's face, at a vision of the cowardly Briton running for his life. His thoughts soon changed when he realized he would be rewarded for his victory. Rome was becoming increasingly tiresome of this barbaric part of the empire and its resistance. Platius was appointed to Britannia to tame the rebellion and secure Rome's power.

Britannia was not a place for the weak hearted and most generals refused to come to this part of the empire. He did not fear this place like the others. All barbarians in his opinion were like dogs, once disciplined they will learn to serve. An opinion that greatly amused the Emperor Claudius.

It was two hours after the battle and a celebration would soon take place. He had already ordered tents and his own quarters to be constructed, as weariness began to creep into his body.

"Boy. Fetch me a chair," he ordered his slave. A dark looking man who was stood beside the general bowed his head and retreated to find one.

Many soldiers who passed Platius bowed their heads and cheered his name. Soon his slave returned with a folded stool, which he unfolded and placed just before him. As he sat down a Centurion strode towards him. Platius could always recognise one from their uniform and sword placement. Naturally they would always wear the sword on the left and a dagger on the right. Once the Centurion was close enough to see, Platius recognized the son of his dearest old friend.

The general stood up once more and greeted the young man. Both men embraced each other.

"Congratulations Sir on your victory. The enemy was not an easy one to be fought, they are even more barbaric than what I had imagined," the Centurion commented humorlessly.

Platius released the young man and held him at arm's length to look at him properly. "My boy, you have grown into a fierce warrior. It gives me great pleasure to see you are well after this battle," he mused. Lucius was his name, son of Gnaeus Sentius a well-respected retired general and Platius's good friend. The man before him was well built and slightly taller than most Romans, giving him a powerful stance that could look quite intimidating.

Lucius beamed before the older man. He had known the General since his childhood. When his father was not at home Platius would train him in the disciplines of sword fighting and defence. It was a boyish game when he was young, but now it was far from it.

"Come and join me in my quarters for a celebration drink later, Lucius," he said.

Lucius was not one to say no "of course Platius, I mean Sir." The general just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Be gone with you lad. Get yourself freshened up. There is another matter I will need to discus with you." With that Lucius bowed his head and departed into the bustle surrounding them.

It did not take long before an exemplary camp was constructed. Tents were aligned in an organised fashion, according to rank and order of the legion. The camp had taken up a mile of open space. Lower ranking soldiers previously cleared the space of the dead. Roman soldiers that had fallen that day were aligned and placed near the camp to burn as soon as the sun had set. They would be given a proper funeral ritual, unlike the deceased from the Catuvellauni Tribe. Their fate would be to be disposed of in a newly dug out ditch far from the camp.

Night had finally come. The heat from the burning deceased and open fires made the soldiers feel more like they were in a hot country, rather than Britannia. Slurry cheers and laughter was a constant chime through tout the camp. It was a joyful time for the Romans and a relief for most of the soldiers.

Lucius greeted many fellow comrades and commanders that he passed on his way to the General's quarters. His quarters were positioned at the top of the camp, a strategic place to observe the legion. Two soldiers stood guard at the entrance of Platius's tent, only to nod at Lucius as he approached. The Centurion entered the tent to find the General sat at his desk scrawling on papers and mumbling to himself. At first his presence was not known, until Lucius deliberately made a sound.

Platius looked up from his papers and motioned his hand towards a seat opposite him "Lucius, please take a seat." Lucius sat down and a cup of wine was passed to him.

The General held up his cup and proceeded to give a toast "we shall toast to the victorious Rome and the men who fought valiantly today." Lucius held up his cup and then both of them drank their wine in unison.

"There was another matter you wished to see me for Sir?" Lucius enquired. Platius placed his empty cup down on the desk and started to sift through his papers until he found the paper he was looking for.

"Ah yes, here it is," he said, as he passed the paper to Lucius. It was not a manuscript, but a map of what looked like Britannia. Platius decided to explain himself, as a perplexed look came across Lucius's face. "It is a map of Britannia. It was devised during the time of Julius Caesar's reign. As you can see, it shows you the position of the different tribes in this forsaken land."

"I see. Is there a particular reason why you have shown me this?" Lucius questioned, forgetting his formalities.

Platius did not mind Lucius's forward manner. It actually impressed him to see spirit in the lad. "Always eager to find out ones motive, a good trait to have Lucius." Before he continued he poured more wine into their cups and leaned back into his chair. "I have a mission for you Lucius, one appointed to me by Emperor Claudius himself. He is not pleased with the resistance of this country and his wants Rome's power here to be made clear. If you look at the map there is a tribe called the Trinovantes." Lucius did just that, he noticed that the tribe was situated next to the Catuvellauni Tribe.

"The Trinovantes are a resistant tribe, which has strong connections with other tribes throughout this land. If we are to extinguish all resistance we have to make an example out of the Trinovantes. Emperor Claudius has requested that the leader in this tribe is to be killed along with all the other tribesmen, including children," Platius paused, trying to gauge Lucius reaction.

He noted the Centurion's face changed from a jolly handsome look to a very stern and brooding one. Platius continued anyway "You are only to keep the women of this village alive. They are to be brought back to Rome as slaves. It is of great importance that your men do not touch any of the women, as they will be Emperor Claudius's property."

Lucius remained silent for few moments before answering, "if you command so."

"This is not a pleasant mission, but as it is a request from the Emperor it must be done. You and your men will leave in two days. This will give you plenty of time to gather your strength and strategize a plan to accomplish your mission. "

Another paper with the royal seal was handed to Lucius by Platius. It was a detailed description of the mission, with exact location and names of important tribesmen within the Trinovante tribe. Lucius stood up and made ready to depart, "Sir, my men and I shall leave in a day. I shall complete this mission with haste, as most of my men wish to return back to Italy. Will you authorize their return?" he asked.

Platius nodded and stood himself. He walked around the desk to Lucius and embraced him, "I am sorry to burden you with this mission, but I support the Emperor in this decision. These savages need to learn their place."

Reluctantly Lucius returned his embrace and then left. He was not angry at Platius, but was not pleased to have to disappoint his men and complete this dark task. As a Centurion he was in charge of eighty men. A small number to find and kill a Tribe, but his men were clever and swift. He and his men had a fearsome reputation throughout the Roman Empire and we're respected by the rest of the legion. However he still feared for them.

It took a good ten minutes to walk back to his tent. Lucius decided to tell his men in the morning, he did not wish to darken their moods on this happy hour. The inside of the tent was basic, but a luxury compared to most. There was a basin and a wooden bench, which had been made into a bed. Only when he laid upon the bench did he realise how exhausted he was. Sleep came easily to him that night along with a strange vision.

The vision took him to a calm stream surrounded by forestry and a cool breeze. Not a place he could recognise. There was a dark figure knelt by the edge of the stream. As he moved towards the figure, it mumbled something. Lucius stopped.

Slowly the figure stood and turned to face him. It was a woman, but the light was not bright enough to see her properly. Before he could speak she had moved towards him.

Soon she was before him with the moonlight on her face. She had a beautiful face graced with blue eyes and pale skin, a light contrast to the long curly dark hair surrounding her frame.

Lucius had never been a man to be distracted by women, but nether les he was captivated by her. His trance was only broken by her touch. She had placed her hand on his cheek and the other over his heart.

"Lucius, it is I."

_My writing is not perfect, so if you do decide to review my work please be kind :). This story is not historically correct, but I have tried to keep it a little realistic. Many more chapters are ready to come, so keep reading and find out what happens. _


End file.
